


Just So You Know

by d3stined_t0_expl0de



Series: Dasey's Song Book [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3stined_t0_expl0de/pseuds/d3stined_t0_expl0de
Summary: Derek finally tells Casey how he feels after his mom invites him to Spain.Takes place during 3x12 "Adios Derek"
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dasey's Song Book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys hope this is ok! I have surprisingly never written Casey & Derek before. Even though I've always loved their relationship and thought they needed to be together ASAP. They were my first OTP so I hope I did them justice.

He knows he probably shouldn’t feel the way he does about her. It isn’t right, thinking of her the way he does. She’s his step-sister after all! Like he had told Ralph years ago, she couldn’t like Derek the guy that was supposed to be her step-brother. Even Ralph had thought that was gross. But know he was potentially going to be leaving for Spain. And he’d be gone for six months. He knew a lot would change in the upcoming months; he just didn’t know the specifics. Maybe he’d meet a girl and they’d fall in love. 

Maybe he’d be a nun and spend the next 6 months pinning for a girl who couldn’t possibly like him back. He knew it was ridiculous. Casey was way too logical to let her feelings get the best of her in a situation like this. He knew it was hopeless. But part of him hoped maybe he was wrong. Maybe the fact that there was no genetic link would be enough for her not to think it repulsive. But deep down he truly didn’t believe that. But he knew he couldn’t leave without at least telling her how he felt.

But no matter the reasons he came up with not to do this, he still felt as though he needed to. He couldn’t leave not knowing. What could have happened? This entire monologue playing in his head, he knocked on her door.

“Come in.” her voice called out from the other side of the door. “Unless it’s...”

“Me?” he asked opening the door. She rolled her eyes. 

“What do you want Derek?” she asked words barely carrying any heat behind them. 

“Relax, Case. I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” He replied, feeling an ache in his chest at the thought.

“Yeah, well not soon enough.” She said reaching down to pick up her bookmark and placing it between the pages before setting the book on the desk. She looked up to meet his eyes. “So, what did you want?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“Hey, I just came to talk.” He said putting his hands up in mock surrender. 

She glared at him. “About what?” 

He bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t sure exactly where to go from here. They hadn’t covered ‘how to tell your step-sister you like her’ in school. Well, at least not any classes he had actually attended or paid attention to, that is.

He really hadn’t thought of what he’d do past getting to her door. He had never been much of a planner. And words weren’t exactly his strong-suit either. He weighed his options, before entering the room and shutting the door. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Listen, ok? Just listen. Don’t say anything until after I’m done.” He looked up at her. She nodded. He paused gathering his thoughts. 

“Well, go on.” She urged after a beat.

“I’m thinking, ok?” And before she could say anything witty, he added “And what did I say about talking!” he asked gesticulating. She rolled her eyes before miming zipping her lips and throwing the key over her shoulder. She made a ‘hurry-it-up’ motion with her hand. “Well, I want you to know, I’m only telling you this because I have to, ok?” he asked rhetorically. “I don’t want to tell you, but not telling you is driving me insane!” Casey couldn’t but be reminded of the ‘not so far a drive’ joke he had given her those years ago.

He took another breath. “I don’t know how to make these f-f-feelings stop.” He stuttered out. She opened her mouth to say something, but he put up his hand to stop her. “I shouldn’t and I know that, but I just can’t help it.” He said making eye contact with her. He swallowed. “It’s like there’s so much I want to say, but I can’t. And maybe it’s stupid. Maybe it’s suicidal. & Nora and Dad would definitely kill me if they found out. But I just can’t help it. “I just had to say it all before I go. Just so you know.” He said looking down. 

He looked up at her solemnly. He waited for her to say something. It wasn’t like her to be this quiet. Ever. The girl loved to talk! He realized this was a big deal and a large bombshell to drop but he had been expecting her to say something. Maybe ask him something. Give him a death threat. Tell him to get the fuck away from her. Leave the room. Leave Canada asap. But he sure as hell hadn’t expected her to be so quiet. Derek looked down at his feet for another few minutes before getting up and closing her bedroom door behind him leave her inside.

Casey watched him leave. He looked sad, possibly heartbroken and she had absolutely no idea why. She was so confused. She’d possibly never been this confused in her entire life! What had even just occurred here? She wondered. She attempted to piece it together. And for the first time in her life, she wished she had a crime board to track the ‘evidence’. Maybe then she could unravel this mystery. 

Clearly, Derek liked someone. Someone he wasn’t supposed to like. And George and her mom might kill him if they found out? That part made absolutely no sense. Who could he possibly like that they’d find it excusable to murder him because of? She had no clue. Maybe it was just Derek being dramatic? He did tend to be a little over the top sometimes, but that was usually with pranks. She had no idea what was going on. She decided she didn’t want to think about this anymore, so she put on her headphones and turned on her iPod shuffle. She pressed play and skipped through the songs until the intro of one she liked began playing.

'I shouldn’t love you but I want to  
I just can’t turn away  
I shouldn’t see you but I can’t move  
I can’t look away'

Jesse McCartney’s voice came through her headphones. She loved this song. It was so sweet.

'I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop'

Hmm. She thought. That sounded an awful lot like what Derek had just said to her. How ironic!

'Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go'

Her fingers tapped along to the music and sang the lyrics to herself quietly. Music always seemed to make her feel better about anything.

'Just so you know  
It's gettin' hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings?  
And look the other away'

She really felt for Jesse in this situation. It must really suck to like someone you shouldn’t. Especially if they didn’t like you back. She personally knew she didn’t like the feeling. She supposed this song might explain how Derek was feeling at the moment as well. Maybe she should get him to listen to it. Of course, Jesse McCartney wasn’t exactly Derek’s type of music. It was way more her kind of music and he’d never listen to it. Unless she forced him to that is. Like the time that she had played it out loud and danced around the living room with Marti.

Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. You’d think someone with as high an IQ as Casey’s would have understood the signs sooner. She hadn’t thought he had been home at the time but maybe he had been after all. Maybe he had gotten home from hockey practice a little earlier than she had thought. And maybe he had come into the house through the door by the kitchen and maybe he had heard the song and seen the dance. She cradled her head in her hands. She was an idiot for not seeing the connection earlier. He had said the speech to her directly quoting one of her favourite songs. She turned off the iPod, pulled out her headphones and made her way to the red door. She opened the door.

“What?” he asked her from his perch on his bed.

“Just So You Now. By Jesse McCartney.” She exclaimed. “You remembered the words and quoted them to me!” He blushed slightly. “I knew it!”

“But do you know, why?” he asked her crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

Now it was her turn to blush. “Well, guess I know now.” She said looking him in the eyes. He glanced at her lips before meeting her gaze again. She smiled wider before leaning in and meeting his lips with hers. They pulled away and she nestled into his side. “Don’t go to Spain, Der.” She whispered.

He put his arm around her pulling her close. “Consider the flight cancelled.” He said before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I seriously can't believe I actually wrote Dasey in 2021. My seven-year-old self would very proud.


End file.
